


Cold December Night

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, not in band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall always wanted to be one with the cold night, everyday and every night he would stare out of the window and hope that one day he would find the courage to leave all he has behind. But that all changes when a certain Curly-haired boy moves in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Erm... Uh... Just read. (Originally posted in for-narry.tumblr.com)

It was yet another cold December, one that had coated the streets of Mullingar Ireland with white feather like snow.

As the snowflakes fell and stuck to the ground Niall couldn’t help but admire how beautiful it all looked.

His icy blue eyes were crystals against his pale skin, and his eyes brought light into a world dull and grey as this one.

He felt the urge to run out of his warm and small flat and into the cold December that called his name.

The light push of the wind against his now cold window called him  _‘Niall’ ‘Niall’ ‘Niall come to us’_ the wind chanted his name and he suddenly felt himself leaning into the glass.

He wasn’t like others, for them the snow and cold wind betrayed them and rejected them, but for Niall the cold December was inviting him.

He wanted to be as free as those tiny snowflakes that fall into the ground.

He wanted to be loud and himself like the wind that blew on the world.

Yet everyday he would wake up and be the same old boring Niall.

Just once did he want to be free, he wanted to be one with the December cold. For his life was like the Snowflakes.

They were trapped and never let go, until finally one day they rise and fall. They are strong enough to break free from their barriers.

Though Niall was still trapped.

“Niall!” The sound of his name being shouted brought him back to reality, and the Irish blonde lad snapped his gaze to where the voice had come from.

“Niall James Horan what are you doing?” His mum asked her voice was warm but there was a hint of venom in it.

That is why Summer was never his favorite season. It only reminded him of the sweet venom that piled out of his mum’s voice.

“N-Nothing,” He stuttered and made sure to make eye contact for he did not want to come of as weak. 

He knew his mum hated when he was weak. She wanted to have a Man for a son and not some weak child.

His mum raised an eyebrow but nodded her head and continued on, she had her coat on and was walking out the door.

Niall wished it was him who had gone out of that door, not his mum.

He knew that if he ever left, he would never look back.

For him the cold December was his home, and not even the warmth of Spring, nor the heat of Summer, or the chilly leaves of Fall can make him change his mind.

He was one with the December Night.

And he had the icy blue eyes to prove it.

.:*:.

It was yet another December night, though this year there had been no snowflakes.

There had only been cold wind. And Niall still smiled  **(A/N: Niall-smile! Hehe! It rhymed!)**

The wind tapped at his window urging him to run with the wind, to fly in the cold night.

 _‘Niall’ ‘Niall’ ‘Niall come to us’_ They chanted, it was a catchy tune that you would here in the summer.

And Niall felt that he was closer and closer getting to the night that would free him from the hell he had once called home.

His pale and small hands tightened around the edge of the window, his eyes wandered to the flat’s nearby that illuminated the dark and cold December night.

He had always wondered why they had left their lights on. He never liked the brightness it castes on the outside, for him the dark and cold night was beautiful enough with or without any bright lights.

His pale hands began to rise and he felt the rush of cold wind come through the opening he was making.

Just a bit more and he would be able to climb out of the flat.

He had nearly finished opening the window when someone knocked on his door.

His hands moved away from the window and it snapped shut causing Niall to flinch.

“Yeah?”

“Dinner is ready! Come down now!” It was his bother Greg.

And his voice held Spring on it. It was a sweet and deceiving season.

For the bright sun’s and the blooms of flowers. It whispered into your ears that it would be perfect.

That it was bright and never cold.

The BOOM! It starts to pour sending you into your flat, and you feel betrayed by the Spring.

For it was cold and deceiving hiding its true identity inside until it knows its time for the truth.

That’s why Niall never liked Spring.

That’s why Greg always hated him.

That’s why he deceived him!

Greg was like Spring when you first get to know him he is sweet and warm then he stops.

And all the rain pours sending chills to your body.

Niall blinked and sighed he looked back at the window that was shut but the chanting of the wind never stopped.

He promised the wind he would become one with it.

But tonight wasn’t the night.

He still had to wait for thespecial December night.

.:*:. 

Another year, another cold December night. And Niall found himself staring at the same window.

It wasn’t snowing this year. And yet Niall smiled, he hadn’t cared if it had snowed or not. For December would always be there.

It will always be the same, without the snow to coat the streets or not.

Niall was 18 now, and still living in the same place he had called ‘home’ for years.

He lay on his bed, his blonde dyed hair sticking up in all places.

He was farther away from the glass window but he still could see the outside world.

Niall had a feeling inside of him that brought shivers through his whole body, it wasn’t the good kind of chills.

For he feared that something would change this December Night, and Niall had a feeling it was not a good change.

His icy blue eyes closed as he heard the wind singing him to sleep.

He dreamed of being one with the wind and the snow.

He dreamed of being free from all this dull home.

“Niall!” The sound of his name brought him out of his dreams and Niall knew for sure that the wind had stopped singing.

Niall grinned. It was his little secret, and he loved it.

“Niall open up!” It was his father. His voice reminded Niall of Fall or August which ever name you preferred but it meant the same. 

He got up from bed and opened the door to reveal his father.

Fall.

He wasn’t fond of Fall. For it was just a copy of December, the only difference was that Fall was less cold.

Fall warned you of the dangerous of winter, it told you lies of winter.

It tightened you into a tight space and told you lies, saying winter was not good, for it was cold and to dark for you.

And that reminded him of his father.

For his father only fed him lies. 

He would trap Niall into a room and tell him the same thing on and on. That he should be scared of what’s to come.

Just like Fall Niall’s father told him lies.

And Niall would believe those lies.

Just like a person would believe the fall and it’s leaves that fell from the tree’s.

Fall was a copy and a liar.

“Yes?”

“You know we are eating dinner, would you like to join us?” Niall shook his head.

It was a surprise to both men.

“O-Oh alright! If you get hungry there will be leftovers.” The voice was chilly like fall.

The sound of lies poured out of his mouth.

“Alright,” The door closed and Niall’s eyes drifted to the window.

 _‘Is it tonight?’_ He asked the cold night with his blue eyes, and the wind shook as if to say ‘no’

 _‘Your time will come Niall, patience is a virtue’_ And Niall believed the cold December’s words.

If tonight he did not set free then it must be the next.

For December never lied to him, it told him the truth.

The cold December night was his only truth and only secret.

His time would come for him to be free.

But it was not tonight.

.:*:.

Niall turned Nineteen and yet he still looked out of the same window.

It had snowed this December Night, and Niall nodded in approval.

For he always felt winter needed his approval.

The wind chanted but this time the rhythm of the snowflakes brought Niall closer to the window.

Was it time?

Was he going to be free tonight?

As if on cue there was a knock on his door. “Niall, come down we are having dinner with the new neighbors!” 

He left his room and closed the door hoping that when he came back to his room that the wind would still be chanting his name.

When Niall arrived downstairs he was met with icy green eyes.

“Hello, my names Harry.” Harry extended his hand and Niall did the same already knowing his manners.

Harry had a British accent, one that described him as a cheeky lad.

“Niall,” 

“Ah! They finally met! Niall this is Anne Harry’s mother! And guess what! Harry is only a year younger than you!”

Both boys turned to look at each other, both of their eyes held icy tones. And Niall knew that this was the change.

“Dinner’s ready!”

.:*:.

That December night Niall had forgotten all about the wind that had been chanting his name.

He had forgotten about the snow that urged him to be free.

For all his body and might was directed to the Curly haired-green-eyed both that sat across for him.

Their gazes never met, but both knew they wanted to see each others eyes.

When they had all finished up dinner the lads were sent upstairs.

“Niall why don’t you go show Harry your room.” For the voice of summer and venom asked and all Niall could do was nod his head.

Harry followed Niall upstairs and into his room.

They both walked into his cold room, it made Harry shiver. “W-why is it so-so cold in here?” Harry asked rubbing his hands together to create some warmth.

“Sorry, I like sleeping with the window open and sometimes I forget to close it.” The Irish blonde said and went to close the window.

He silently heard the soft chant of the wind.

He did his best to ignore it.

“No! Wait! Don’t close the window.” Niall froze and he looked at Harry, he bit his lip.

“I thought you were cold?”

“I am but… You know… I like it like that…” Harry trailed off, and all Niall could do was chuckle.

The British boy took forever just to finish one sentence.

.:*:.

“Run away with me.” The words came out of his mouth even before he knew what to say.

“W-What?” Niall asked his blue eyes moved from the window.

“Run away withe me.” Harry repeated his hands were wrapped around Niall’s small waist,

They had spent their second December together, enveloped in each others arms.

Niall didn’t know how to respond, his gaze wandered back to the cold, dark night.

The wind had started chanting their names.

“You wanna run away?” A simple nod came to response.

“Why?” A simple shrug came as a response.

“Because… You know…” Harry trailed off.

“Spit it out, mate!”

“Fine! Remember the night we first met? Well I had a feeling that I wanted you to be mine. And I knew we couldn’t be free if we stayed here.”

Their lips crashed and they moved in sync.

“Please, Niall. Run away with me.”

It was time.

It was time for him to be free.

He finally could become one with the December, but this time Harry would join him.

_“Yes.”_

_As their icy eyes met the wind knocked on the window. The snow gave a rhythm, their hearts beat as one._

_The cold nigh gave them a sense of safety, their hands intertwined and their legs tangled._

_Tomorrow night they would leave._

_For the cold December Night had made its decision._

_They would leave and runaway and never look back._

_Snow and wind mixed and the beat to it all created a song, a song that sent them into a dream full night._

_.:*:._

_Let me whisper in your ears._

_For I am winter, the truth to your life._

_Let me guide you to the place where you belong._

_For I am winter, the truth falls from my mouth and you will find yourself hypnotized by my truth and songs._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was stupid... Eh whatever leave kudos and comments please! Thanks! Xx


End file.
